Becoming
by Stripes16
Summary: The journey of one accidental hero trying to make her way throughout the world. Josephine didn't ask for anything, all she wanted wanted disappear. Little did she know how hard that would be. Join her finding out who she actually is and what her "normal" actually is.


Bustling and loud was the only way one could describe the Gotham airport. It was one of the largest airports on earth and managed to house a ridiculous amount of workers and passengers. But today it was fuller than usual as many flights were delayed due to the impossible heat.

Which is what made the young girl clad in a jean jacket and black hoodie stand out. This girl had just left out of her flight and seemed to be in a hurry. She seemed to be walking so quickly that passerby's could swear they felt a gust of air hit them. She had long wavy brown hair which whipped across her face as she walked towards the door, proud and tall.

This girl was Josephine. Josephine had a place to be and that place was to be gone. She was acutely aware of the stares but was more focused on getting out of this cramped hot pit of people. Clutching her backpack tight she exited the airport and broke into a brisk jog through the city.

She didn't know Gotham personally, it hadn't been one of the cities she had been in before, hence its appeal. They would never find her here.

Walking around she noticed factors about Gotham she had read about. The smog ran rampant and she could feel her lungs start to feel smothered by the thick black substance. She also saw the skyscrapers that dwarfed her and assured her safety. She did a mental count of how many people she passed just to make sure none of them were following her. Number 1 and 2 looked angry and 4 was too busy calling someone on her phone.

"Good" Josephine decided. She began slipping between people looking for anywhere to stay.

She needed somewhere that she wouldn't be seen on cameras. She had enough money for a hotel but knew that the security footage would do her in, as they could hack it in their sleep

She soon felt hungry and managed to "borrow" a lunch from a mean looking guy in a suit as he stopped to pick up a phone call. She soon saw a large gothic looking building and just stood across the street. She had a habit of searching and watching from above but due to the work day she knew some random teenager would draw too much attention. Even in Gotham that was odd.

A large sign read, "Gotham Academy" in large formal letters. The building was in stunning gothic architecture and looked like in belonged in a french city center, not as a school for rich brats. Many of the kids where in the grassy middle, looking like they were out for their lunch break. These students looked to be in high school and teenagers, all wearing the same formal uniform. There clothes perfectly pressed with immaculate red ties, all looking like an early two thousands music video. Some where running around giggling but most were glued to their phones texting or posing for pictures.

Josephine looked bitterly at the kids eating lunch. Morons. She knew it wasn't fair to assume that about them but she wasn't in the mood for empathy. She was in the mood for cake which she slyly took from a distracted women.

Not having anywhere better to be she sat and decided to watch the kids. She bristled at calling them kids as they are her contemporaries but she couldn't relate to them in the slightest.

Two girls caught her attention. One was blonde and somewhat bubbly who seemed too excited about whatever she was talking about. Her hair was perfectly curled and bounced on her shoulders. Her blue eyes sparkled in the sun as she smiled and then stopped, to begin reapplying her makeup. The brunette seemed to just be humoring her and was busy taking pictures of herself. She was stunning with blue eyes as well and perfectly straight hair.

Soon she caught the eye of someone near those two girls. A boy with dark hair and caramel skin, and thick glasses. His brown eyes seemed to look right through her and that didn't sit well with her. Her job was not to be seen. He tapped the two girls and pointed at her, saying something quietly. Jo was not in the mood for this stuff, but she also wanted to teach the brats a lesson. Or fifty.

The girls rolled their eyes and moved to stand up. Jo knew there was a puddle nearby and moved her index finger slowly, until the girls unknowingly fell in it. She then made sure to have the water cold. She felt the usual tug in her stomach and smirked.

Their shrieks made her laugh out loud. The boy turned around to aid him friends and she took the chance to run away before he could watch her. She shouldn't have done anything with her powers but she needed some fun.

She could hear Aunt tsking and telling her to save the mess for the jobs.

The search continued the whole day and she noticed when the sun went down Gotham transformed. From a full city to a ghost town. Another thing she knew from her research, Gotham has a reputation for some extreme crime. From gangs to aliens the city had seen it all. Josephine wasn't worried though. She slowly saw the huge skyscrapers change into dilapidated businesses and he friendly street corners into graffiti filled alleys. As the light dwindled in the sky the streets went dead.

She saw an abandoned building near a large parking lot. Spotting a broken window on the top, she scouted it for thirty minutes. She saw a couple drug deals and one arms exchange. She mentally archived the people she saw. None of them noticed her of course. That was the key.

hen gracefully climbed up and made her way inside. She had to make her way from the second floor roof by gripping a windowsill and jumping down.

The building looked to be an abandoned school, with desks and chair everywhere. The halls looked ominous with the chipped white paint showing the concrete and the floors full of holes. She didn't mind as she looked for somewhere secluded to sleep in. Most of the walls had graffiti.

Fearing there were people she stood ready to fight. She could tell that in her immediate perimeter there was no risk but made sure to investigate. Soon she felt something change and she made sure to prepare before rounding the corner.

Instead of finding a threat she found a dog. A large sleek black dog, with piercing grey eyes. Scarly similar to her own. She remained in a fighting pose until the dog heeled. When her eyes adjusted she saw it was more of a puppy, albeit a huge one. She went to pet the dog and it allowed her. She looked under and realized it was a male dog. After checking for tags and microchips, she knew he was a stray.

"Your lost aren't you boy?" she said petting him. He nuzzled her and looked like he understood what she said.

"Want to me lost with me?" she asked feeling stupid. To her surprise he heeled again and almost looked like he was nodding.

"Well you need a name. What about Fabian?" she offered. He looked like a Fabian and he seemed to accept it.

At the end of the second floor she picked a lock for a door and found an old janitors room that had a cot and was secluded. It had a decent layer of dust and she made sure to clear it off and Fabian followed her. He settled behind her and climbed on the cot She sat down deciding to get some sleep but she checked her documents first.

She pulled a large folder and pulled out her passport with the name "JOSEPHINE ROWAN TERRISON" printed boldy and a Gotham city drivers license. The documents were brand new and impeccable. She smiled grimly and set a booby trap, it was rigged by the door. She explained it to Fabian who somehow seemed to get what she said. He made sure not to get near the door and she tested it out by stepping on the plastic string and it tugged her pillow out. She looked up in the dark room before drifting off into fitful sleep.


End file.
